Structures may be assembled from structural members in various ways. For example, a first structural member comprising a mortise (i.e. a suitable socket) may receive a tenon (i.e. a projection) comprised by a second structural member, the tenon being inserted at an end transverse of the socket so as to be received by the socket and interlock together the first and second structural members. The first and second structural members may be of different kinds or the same kinds of structural members. For example, the first structural member may be a junction member (e.g. a fence post), and the second structural member may be a barrier member constituting at least a portion of a fence bay.